High Risk
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: "WE CHALLENGE YOU!" The elders raised eye ridges, and smirked. This was going to be way too easy. Bring it on. -ONE SHOT!


Attention: I don't own TMNT

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thanks for doing so!

AN: Don't know where this came from, well maybe it's because I played this game earlier.

ANN: This is not to do with the PS story line, just stuffed in there somewhere.

* * *

It was a normal day.

"WE CHALLENGE YOU!"

It had been a normal day.

The three elder pairs looked up to see the pink and orange bandannas' holding a box between them. It was a game, the elders smirked. They nodded, bring it on. Dropping whatever they had been doing, the four male turtles and four female turtles migrated into the kitchen area. Gathering around the table, the money was divide up and four game pieces chosen. They were playing in pairs. The leaders, hotheads, geniuses, and…

"Our turn!"

…the hyperactive nutcases. Mikey insisted that she rolled first, so the blond shook the two dice before letting them roll onto the board. They had all agreed on going youngest to oldest, neither Romeo nor Juliet cared they were last. More time to snuggle against the other and watch how the others played, they were going to dominate anyway.

"One, two, three…." The youngest piece, the dog, had been moved to the one of the cheapest plot of land "…Baltic Avenue, do you want to buy it?" The orange bandanna nodded and then handed over sixty dollars to Simone who was acting as banker for the moment.

"Congrats, you own cheap land" Raph smirked, while his partner chuckled

"Just you wait Raph, just you wait" Mikey replied in an evil tone

The red bandanna rolled his eyes; the game had only just begun.

**One Hour Later **

There were only three teams at the table, the baby of the males had been right. Who could had predicted that their next time around the board, the "Chucks" as they were calling themselves had bought the other piece of cheap property and put a hotel on both sides of their new monopoly. The reds had no chance; their small bank account was wiped out with double charges of 250 rent. Declaring the game dumb, they handed over the two railroads in their possession and kept the cash. Too bad for them that the brains owned the oranges, which drove them into bankruptcy and loserville the moment they landed on the hotel occupied Tennessee Avenue which forced them to surrender their cash and Park Place (You wonder where their money went?)

"Told ya Raphie" The orange bandanna smiled

"Dumbass" Tori grumbled, as they sat and watched the game

At the moment is seemed that the blues were at the top, owning four of the nine monopolies (If you count the rail roads), with at least one house on each and still a decent amount of cash.

"Ready to give up?" Donatello asked, they were in second place with two monopolies, Park Place, and the utilities.

"Never" Alice smiled cheerfully back with a look that said…

…bring it on.

**Three Hours Later **

Only two still stood standing.

In a smooth and effective attack, the elders now owned everything the middle team had, except for the railroads, which the younger two now had all four of. There had been no grumbling when they lost, knowing who was going to win the entire game.

"Let's finish this shall we?" Jasmine said to her partner

"Ready to lose?" Mikey hissed back

Leo only smirked; they own almost the entire board, while they owned only the cheap lane of property and the railroads. They were doomed.

**Six Hours Later**

It was almost midnight; they had started at two in the afternoon. The reds were yawning casually, the brains were both coffee filled, and the teams were still going somewhat strong. Somehow the younger team had hung on, losing only the railroads.

"Why don't you just forfeit?" Leo asked, the sleepiness was starting to muddle his brain

"Because that would be quitting" Alice replied with a small yawn before rubbing her eyes

"How about we go to bed and finish tomorrow?" Jasmine suggested

"How do we know you won't cheat?" Mikey replied

The three elder teams raised an eye ridge.

"How do we know **you **won't cheat?" Both blues challenged

"I will guard the game" They all looked up to see Master Splinter standing there

"Best defense is a Sensei" Simone mumbled as she stumbled towards the female's sleeping arrangement, which was Jasmine's room.

The other seven turtles agreed and stumbled into bed before collapsing into a deep sleep. The elderly rat sat and sank into a meditative state, knowing that such a simple game meant so much to them.

**Ten Hours Later**

By some form of a miracle, all eight turtles rose at the hour of ten. Grabbing only the necessary things to make them as awake as possible, the teams sat down…knowing they would not get up in till the winner was clear.

**Twelve Hours Later **

The turtles once again yawned, how the hell did the game last so long. The younger team was on their last limb, when an idea hit them.

"How about we roll, highest number wins?" Mikey suggested

"We are just about to win" Leo pointed out

"So?" Alice knew what Mikey was planning

"So why would we do that?" Jasmine retorted

"Because you're chicken" The elder team looked at the other, there was a chance they would win and a chance they would lose. The eliminated teams wondered what they elders were going to decide.

"Bring it" The younger two smiled, this was going to be way to easy.

There was one dice per team, easy and simple.

The elders rolled….a 5.

"Six….six…six" Alice chanted, as their dice was thrown

6

"WE WON!" Mikey wrapped his partner in a tight hug before prancing around the lair

The other team's face fell, in till…

"Wait…" Jasmine had the dice they had thrown in hand

The two younger turtles faced each other, oh shit.

"This is a trick dice, it always lands on six" Both of the blues glared at the two, the other elders joining in.

"Run?" Alice asked, as the teams stood

"Run" Her partner replied, as they ran for their lives

But they had expected it to possibly end that way, after all the game was one…

…of high risk.

* * *

Reviews?

What did you think?

You do not cheat in monopoly, **ever**.


End file.
